


Time Warp

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Yaoi, noctis - Freeform, prompto - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Sono quasi dieci anni che non lo vede, non sa nemmeno se sia vivo o morto eppure ogni 31 ottobre non può fare a meno di tornare in quel posto, testimone del loro primo bacio, il cui ricordo è l'unica cosa che lo tiene aggrappato a questa vita.[Promptis - Angst - AU]





	Time Warp

Time Warp

 

 

"I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling...  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again."

 

Sono quasi dieci anni che non lo vede, non sa nemmeno se sia vivo o morto eppure ogni 31 ottobre non può fare a meno di tornare in quel posto, testimone del suo primo bacio di vero amore.   
Londra era una città meravigliosa, sotto ogni aspetto da cui la si guardasse. Ad Halloween, poi, tutte quelle architetture vittoriane facevano da sfondo ad uno scenario perfetto per quella festa così sentita da grandi e piccini e per un giorno Londra diventava la città delle streghe, in tutto e per tutto.

La stagione autunnale era ormai entrata nel suo vivo, con pomeriggi quasi caldi e notti freddissime e Prompto Argentum, mentre camminava velocemente nei lunghi corridoi della London Underground per risalire in superfice e poter finalmente lasciare quel luogo umido e cupo, avrebbe voluto sbarazzarsi del cappotto verde militare che stava indossando, se non fosse che avrebbe sicuramente preso un raffreddore o peggio un febbrone da cavallo, se lo avesse fatto. Si aggrappò ad un corrimano, salendo le scale a due a due, per fare prima e facendo zig zag nell’ultimo tratto, poi finalmente vide il cielo ormai prossimo al tramonto palesarsi sulla sua testa. Si concesse un sorriso, poi un sospiro e malgrado stranamente la giornata era stata soleggiata e quindi un evento più unico che raro in quella città famosa per il suo clima piovoso, c’era davvero pochissima gente per le strade, contando che era appena salito dalla stazione di Westminster. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di avere quella quiete ogni giorno della sua vita, quando andava a lavorare o quando usciva con gli amici. Non amava particolarmente i posti affollati, sebbene il suo carattere frizzante facesse sembrare che fosse il contrario: faceva il fotografo, la tranquillità era fondamentale, specie per quegli scatti dedicati totalmente alla natura incontaminata dall’uomo e siccome non era solo un lavoro ma anche una grande passione, quello di trovare lo scatto perfetto era una sorta di chiodo fisso. Traversò la strada, cercando di raggiungere la Elizabeth Tower prima che tutto quel rosso che la stava bagnando grazie al tramonto si perdesse con l’arrivo del buio e avrebbe perso l’occasione di fare una gran bella foto. Il cellulare gli vibrò dalla tasca e, con un gesto abituale e lapidario lo prese e lo sbloccò, scoprendo che era un messaggio di Gladio, il suo collega di lavoro allo studio fotografico, un energumeno muscoloso e a prima vista rude, ma dal cuore gentile e premuroso, specie nei suoi confronti. 

“Allora? Sei arrivato a casa? Non ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio”, diceva l’sms e Prompto rise tra sé e sé.

“Perdonami, Gla! Sono a Westminster. Non potevo perdermi questa luce meravigliosa senza immortalarla vicino al Big Ben!”, scrisse, poi scosse la testa, intenerito dalla premura che il suo collega aveva nei suoi confronti, preoccupandosi moltissimo della sua salute chiedendogli di mandargli un sms ogni volta che tornava a casa.

“Non so perché ma non avevo dubbi che avresti approfittato della cosa. Ok, d’accordo, goditi le tue luci naturali ma appena torni a casa fammelo sapere, lo sai che mi preoccupo visto che sei un disastro”, rispose Gladio, aggiungendo un’emoticon arrabbiata alla fine del messaggio che divertì molto il biondino.

“Certo, non preoccuparti! Ci sentiamo più tardi”, scrisse, poi bloccò il telefono e lo infilò nella borsa di pelle marrone, tirando poi fuori dalla custodia la sua Reflex, pronto ad immortalare ogni angolo di quello splendido panorama. Amava quella città, anche se non ne era originario. Forse era per questo che ne era quasi innamorato perso. Prompto era di origine Scandinave ed era nato ad Oslo, poi era partito per l’Inghilterra, a 19 anni, per studiare nella Royal College of Art di Londra, ovviamente fotografia. Aveva finito presto gli studi ma non era riuscito a dividersi da quella città così incantevole, specie dopo aver costruito dentro di essa moltissimi dei suoi ricordi più cari.

E tra quei ricordi, di cui non parlava mai con nessuno, c’era Noctis. 

Lo aveva conosciuto in università, ma non come compagno di classe. Noctis era un Principe; uno di quelli veri, discendenti da famiglie aristocratiche da generazioni antichissime, un vero Lord Inglese figlio del Principe Regis Lucis Caelum di Cardiff ed era stato il suo modello personale per un esame importantissimo al primo anno di università. Il Principe non era stato spocchioso o arrogante come poteva immaginare potesse essere un ragazzo nobile come lui, anzi: era stato gentile, sebbene non fosse proprio un gran chiacchierone e spesso si addormentava durante alcuni set ma per il resto avevano legato subito, instaurando una profonda amicizia, che col passare del tempo si era trasformata in qualcosa di molto più forte, intimo, personale, inviolabile e quasi impalpabile per chi non poteva viverla. Era stato un periodo bellissimo, quello in cui erano stati insieme, fregandosene dei pregiudizi degli altri, delle malelingue che avevano osato puntare le loro sudice dita contro l’amore e quando Prompto aveva davvero iniziato a vivere la cosa con una serenità quasi assoluta, Noctis era sparito nel nulla e di lui non si era più saputo niente. Ne avevano parlato tutti, persino i telegiornali internazionali, per un breve periodo. Nessuno riusciva a trovare una spiegazione plausibile, come era successo già per tantissimi casi di sparizione che non avevano mai avuto un risvolto, che rimanevano statici, non c’erano né belle né brutte notizie. Solo il nulla e un vuoto profondo a cui aggrapparsi disperatamente e Prompto aveva smesso di star male, almeno al di fuori, già da un po’ sebbene dentro si sentisse morto e vuoto, come se oltre a Noctis gli avessero portato via anche una parte della sua anima e del suo cuore.

Niente aveva più avuto uno straccio di senso.

Concluse gli scatti, quando ormai cominciava ad essere troppo buio per continuare. Di foto con il Big Ben, le stelle e la luna se ne potevano trovare un’infinità girando per internet ma i tramonti erano tutta un’altra cosa: non erano mai uguali, c’era sempre un’impronta nuova, una sfumatura diversa, che andava a definire un oggetto visto e rivisto e rendendolo ancora una volta incantevole. Westminster non era solo il posto più bello di Londra, a parer di Prompto, ma era anche quello più importante, almeno per quanto riguardava il suo cuore. Ricordava fin troppo bene quella lunga passeggiata fatta quella domenica pomeriggio, dopo che era stato ingaggiato per il lavoro e aveva usato il suo primo stipendio per godersi un’intera giornata con Noctis e il Principe aveva accettato volentieri il suo invito ad uscire, così tanto che aveva infine palesato quella gioia regalandogli il suo primo bacio sul ponte più famoso della storia, sulle rive del Tamigi che in quel preciso istante stavano riflettendo un altro tramonto che, legato a quel ricordo, per Prompto rimaneva il più bello mai visto. 

Era il 31 Ottobre anche quel giorno, ed erano passati esattamente 10 anni. I ragazzini continuavano a correre con i loro travestimenti fatti in casa dalle loro madri, che probabilmente non sarebbero mai tornati immacolati a casa; un ragazzino vestito da fantasma gli aveva quasi fatto cadere la fotocamera di mano e Prompto la prese al volo, urlando poi: “La prossima volta sii più gentile, signor fantasma”, e quello gli aveva chiesto scusa con un gesto della mano, poi era di nuovo scappato via con i suoi amici fingendo versi da spirito maligno. Si incamminò verso il ponte, alzando la testa per dare un ultimo sguardo alla Torre simbolo della città e, regalandole un sorriso, la salutò.

Di notte Westminster era ancora diversa, ancora più poetica e l’atmosfera di Halloween tra zucche e streghe, invece di renderla macabra e sinistra come avrebbe dovuto, la trasformava invece in un meraviglioso sogno ad occhi aperti godibile solo una volta l’anno. Poi arrivò nel punto esatto, quello che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Riusciva a vedersi, più giovane di 10 anni, con i capelli biondi tirati su col gel e gli occhi azzurri e grandi puntati sul ragazzo moro di fronte a lui, che gli carezzava le braccia, poi lo prendeva per le spalle e lo baciava con una dolcezza quasi inumana, quasi impossibile da credere potesse appartenere ad un tipo taciturno come Noctis. Alzò la fotocamera e, esitando per qualche secondo, guardò dal mirino e scattò una fotografia. Si sentiva uno schifo, in realtà ma la sua espressione rimase ferma e apparentemente senza pensieri, come aveva imparato ad essere da quel giorno in cui aveva perso l’unica persona che era stata capace di amarlo tanto intensamente.

“Sai, Noct”, disse, a bassa voce, raggiungendo il parapetto del ponte e poggiandovisi con le braccia e con ancora la fotocamera tra le mani, “Anche tornassi tra 20 anni io sarò qui ad aspettarti. Non ho più amato nessuno come ho amato te e continuo a vivere solo nella speranza che tu possa ripresentarti, un giorno…” Posò il mento sul metallo verde della ringhiera e, con gli occhi lucidi, continuò: “Come se dirlo ad alta voce potesse essere una specie di formula magica… come se tu potessi sentirmi davvero, ovunque tu sia”, concluse, poi fece scattare l’interruttore della Reflex ed iniziò a scorrere le foto appena fatte, distrattamente. L’ultima foto, quella fatta nell’esatto punto dove si trovava lui in quel momento, appariva deserta. C’era il cielo ormai totalmente scuro a farla da sfondo ed emanava una malinconia che necessitava di essere colmata da qualcosa e Prompto sapeva esattamente che cosa fosse, questa mancanza.

Sentì un brivido gelido passargli dietro la schiena, troppo freddo per essere il vento tipicamente ottobrino e troppo inusuale per appartenere a quella giornata priva di nuvole. Poi sentì un tocco leggero, sulla sua spalla, infine sulla schiena, come se qualcuno vi ci fosse poggiato col proprio petto e lo stesse abbracciando da dietro, con dolcezza. Il biondino allora capì che non c’era più niente da dire, nemmeno da fare. Non esisteva più una certezza, una possibilità, una speranza che avrebbe potuto rivedere Noctis, perché era lui che glielo stava dicendo e ancora una volta, sebbene senza esserci completamente, lo stava facendo con dolcezza e un infinito cuore. Prompto fissò l’orizzonte, dove il Tamigi era ormai praticamente un tutt’uno col cielo nero e rifletteva le stelle deformandole con il movimento delle sue acque, poi scoppiò a piangere, disperato e ringraziò il cielo che le strade fossero deserte. La sensazione sulla sua schiena durò ancora per un attimo, poi svanì nel nulla e tutto ciò che Prompto seppe, da quel momento, era che Noctis non sarebbe tornato mai più a casa, non da vivo, almeno ed era una di quelle possibilità che in quei dieci anni aveva sempre scelto di accantonare a priori. Niente aveva più senso ma doveva trovare un motivo per continuare a vivere e l’unico che gli veniva in mente era solo una grande bugia: avrebbe continuato a sperare di rivederlo, un giorno e malgrado la sicurezza di averlo perso per sempre, avrebbe continuato a varcare la soglia di casa sperando di trovarlo lì, di fronte a sé, sorridente, pronto a passare con lui il resto dei suoi giorni. Ed ogni Halloween avrebbe raggiunto il ponte di Westminster, con il desiderio di ricevere un altro bacio o anche solo un tocco leggero, come era successo quel giorno, solo per dirgli che malgrado non fosse più parte di quella terra, continuava ad essere parte del suo mondo e che non lo avrebbe abbandonato per nessun motivo al mondo.

Nemmeno per una ragione irrimediabile come quella della morte.

"That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
